Fluffy
by OuterGoddesses
Summary: Haruka with an interesting hair-do... If you like fluff, you will LOVE this fic


Title: Fluffy  
Author: Wind Water Time & Death  
Rated: PG-13, to be safe  
Summary: Haruka with an...INTERESTING hair-do.  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine.  
  
  
  
Fluffy  
  
  
It started as a normal day in the Outer  
Senshi home. Setsuna and Hotaru were  
sitting at the table eatting their  
breakfast when Michiru ran in laughing  
hysterically.  
  
The two senshi shared a confused look  
then looked at Michiru.   
  
"What's so funny Michiru-mama?" Hotaru  
asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing," Michiru snickered.  
  
Hotaru and Setsuna shrugged and went   
back to eatting their breakfast. But  
when Michiru laid her head on the table  
and continued laughing, they couldn't  
stand it any longer.  
  
"What is it?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Michiru lifted her head and started  
making some hand movements around her  
head as she tried to explain. But, she  
was laughing so hard that they couldn't  
understand the aqua-haired girl.  
  
Setsuna and Hotaru just sighed and   
went back to their breakfast again.  
  
Finally after Michiru's laughter calmed  
down, she cleared her throat and said,  
"Let's just say...Haruka and hairdryers  
make an interesting combination."  
  
"Nani?" Setsuna and Hotaru said in unison.  
  
"You'll see..." Michiru grinned, then  
cleared her throat again.  
  
Michiru was silently snickering as she  
cut a grapefruit in half for her own   
breakfast. Tears were running down her  
face from laughing so hard.  
  
Michiru's eyes widened when she heard   
the unmistakeable sound of Haruka   
truding down the stairs. She quickly  
wiped her tears of laughter away and got  
a prim and proper composure as Haruka  
entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning," Haruka growled, having  
never really been a morning person.  
  
Setsuna and Hotaru suppressed a laugh as  
they took in the sight of Haruka.  
  
The blond girl's hair was delicately  
fluffed out, making a lovely halo of  
sorts around her head. Michiru looked up  
at her lover and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Well, aren't we all nice and fluffy  
this morning?" Michiru grinned, offering  
Haruka the other half of her grapefruit.  
  
Haruka smiled sleepily and sat down   
beside Michiru. She laid her head on  
Michiru's shoulder as she sprinkled a  
little sugar on top of her grapefruit.  
  
Haruka looked at Setsuna and Hotaru.  
The two were staring at her for some odd  
reason. "What? Do I have a smudge on my   
face?"  
  
Setsuna and Hotaru's eyes widened and   
they quickly busied themselves around   
the kitchen. Both quickly realized there  
was nothing to actually do...  
  
"Oh, it's such a fluffy...I mean, lovely  
day," Setsuna beamed. "I think I'll go  
to the lab and work on my hair...er, I  
mean experiment."  
  
"Can I come?" Hotaru asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure!" Setsuna grabbed Hotaru's hand   
and the two quickly ran out of the small  
kitchen. "Wait, why don't I go ahead  
and take you to school?"  
  
"Alright!" Hotaru replied a little too  
cheerfully.  
  
Haruka lifted her head and looked at her  
partner. "What's with them?" she asked.  
  
Michiru's eyes slowly studied her face.  
"I have...no idea Darling," Michiru  
smiled. "Are you going to drive your car  
or the motorcycle today?"  
  
"It looks like it might rain, so I was  
thinking of taking my car to school,"  
Haruka replied. She looked at her watch.  
"It appears that we should be on our way  
as well Michi."  
  
*****************************  
  
Later that night...  
  
Haruka shook her head so that her hair  
could fall back into place. She  
personally hated to use the hairdryer   
to dry her hair after a shower, but as  
of late she'd been having to due to the  
fact she was coming down with a small  
cold.  
  
She slowly walked into the room she  
shared with Michiru and smiled. Michiru  
was sitting at her easel drawing.  
  
"Ready for bed?" Haruka asked with a  
mischievous grin.  
  
"Not yet Fluffy," Michiru replied with  
an amused smile.  
  
"I wish someone would have told me that   
my hair had fluffed out this morning. It  
would have saved me many strange looks  
at school," Haruka commented.  
  
"I thought it looked nice...made you  
look like you had a halo around your  
head."  
  
"What are you working on?" Haruka walked  
around to get a good look at Michiru's  
work of art. "Did my hair really look  
*that* fluffy?"  
  
The sparkle in Michiru's eyes told   
Haruka that it indeed had been as fluffed  
as Michiru's picture depicted it to be.  
Michiru put down her pencil and smiled.  
  
Michiru walked over to the bed and patted  
the space beside her. "Come on Fluffy,"  
she said with a teasing smile.  
  
"Are you saying I'm a 'fluff'?" Haruka  
asked, sitting down on her side of the   
bed. She settled in under the covers.  
  
"Yes," Michiru grinned, snuggling up to  
her lover's warm body. "But you're MY  
fluffy."  
  
Haruka turned off the lamp. "I'm not a  
fluff..."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Gladly..."  
  
"Hmm...Okay, I'm convinced."  
  
"Told you."  
  
"Good night Michi," Haruka said with a  
soft sigh.  
  
"Good night Fluffy."  
  
The last thing heard in the house was  
Michiru's giggly squeal as Haruka started  
tickling her.  
________________________________________  



End file.
